You're MY Soul Now!
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: Phew! First "Soul Eater" story! Please review and comment even though it sucked. For my friend Logan!


Oh my God! This story took forever and it sucks! But please try to enjoy it!

...

You're _**MY**_Soul Now!

A cry sounded throughout the barrier-enshrouded castle.

"I will defeat you, Asura!," Maka yelled with her arm pulled back; her hand clenched into a tight fist. Then, she collided the clenched object with the face of the kishin, Asura.

Asura's head flew back with the force of the punch, however remained upright and not on the ground. Maka smiled in success; being excited that she defeated the kishin. But her smile quickly disappeared when she heard a chuckle escape the kishin's lips

"You think you can defeat me with THAT?," Asura yelled, paused to straighten himself up, then continued, "You're just a human with no weapon! Your friends were weak _with_ weapons!"

Maka and Asura paused to look around at the other meisters and their weapons thrown everywhere. Death the Kid- along with his guns, Liz and Patty- were slammed against rocks. Far apart from the Kid, was Black Star and his weapon, Tsubaki, entwisted in the same, terrible fate. Then, closest to the two's line of vision, was Maka's weapon, Soul. Asura laughed manically then continued, "You're nothing with just your fist!"

Maka glared at the kishin before her. Wait for it she thought carefully. Suddenly, in the middle of his crazed laughter, the kishin's vision of Maka changed. He saw Maka's figure crack in half, and shift apart. His eyes widened as he took hold of his head; feeling his face cracking and breaking slowly.

"What is this?," he yelled with a cracked voice, "Your fist couldn't have done that! There's nothing special about it!" Maka clenched her fist tighter and yelled,

"You're wrong, Asura! My fist may not be a weapon, but it can defeat you! Because I have bravery! And everyone has bravery!"

Asura's eyes went back to normal as a smirk spread across his face from ear-to-ear.

"Then it's like madness." Suddenly, a dome of blue surrounded the once-known kishin and spread across the castle, destroying the barrier. Once the barrier was destroyed, soul started floating into the sky as th sky cheered up by turning blue.

The other weapons and meister got to their feet then walked over to Maka. However, Soul saw a problem. Where's Black Star? He looked around the rocks and the torn-up wall of the old castle and finally saw a patch of blue. Black Star! his mind screamed repeatedly as the scythe got to his feet then ran over to the blue patch.

"black Star!," Soul yelled as he pulled Black Star gently from under the rubble and debris. When Soul saw how bruised and cut-up the assassin was, his tough-guy exterior melted away. Tears came into his eyes. Black Star...It's all my fault, isn't it? I never should've left him alone because I had a feeling this would happen!... Come back, Black Star! I...I love you!

Soul started to cry from fear. It was a strange and new fear that he had encountered. He didn't cry from the fear of almost dying, but he cried from the possible thought of his crush dying and leaving his side. It was strange, yet warming at the same time. Being envious and jealous of human lovers, Soul always wanted to experience the feeling of love; And Black Star gave him this feeling. Black Star was the cause of Soul's pounding heart, his worry, and the feeling of a deep- well, an extremely deep- love. And now seeing that Black Star was hurt killed Soul. Soul desperately wanted to know why Black Sat didn't pull through. So, he gently shook the assassin's body.

"Black Star! Wake up, please! I-I need you!," Soul managed to scream through his tears; And desperately hoping that the blue-haired boy would wake up with that stupid grin on his face. However, Soul's hope wasn't fulfilled.

"No...No. Black Star!," he screamed as more tears fell from his eyes, "Please wake up, Black Star!" Soul couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to be closer to the assassin during his final moments; And to do this, Soul placed a kiss on Black Star's forehead.

"Please, I love you, Black Star."

Just then, Soul heard a groan from the other's mouth and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Soul?," Black Star weakly asked when he saw the scythe in front of him, "I...love you." Soul's eyes widened wide

"Black Star...are you...?" Black Star nodded and cupped the weapon's tan face gently when he got his strength back; Then looked into his red eyes.

"Yes I am." Then started to lean in to kiss Soul, when a finger on his lips stopped him. Black Star looked at Soul with a confused face that Soul smiled at. (So cute, Black Star!, he thought.)

"You're _**my **_soul now," he whispered and kissed Black Star deeply, not even caring about the sun laughing behind them...

-The End :3 -


End file.
